


Weather Permitted

by LogicDive



Series: The World As We Know It [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: When they first met, it had been the night of his birthday. Where they got to know one another was in the Kingsglaive arena - weather permitted.Written for the NyxNoct Fluffpocalypse (Fall 2017)





	Weather Permitted

OCT. 21 - Seasonal: Weather 

They met the night of his birthday but got to know one another in the arena - weather permitted.

_The first time they trained together it started to rain._

Some might have perceived that as a bad omen, but Nyx knew better than most. To his people, it symbolized rebirth, renewal, devotion… and love. Looking back, he knew everything happened for a reason. Rain, like emotions, found ways into the dried and cracked earth. It flowed deep within and allowed life to burst forth once again.

Like the earth, Nyx had closed himself up for so long without knowing the rain, he should have known that there would be cracks. Realized that a young man, with eyes like the ocean depths, would find a way through those cracks and into his heart. That one silly little prince would help him learn to live, to breathe. In the end, he would be the one to bring life back to him again. 

But he wasn’t one to look at things any deeper than he had to. In the end, rain was rain, and his past was unchangeable. This arena was just another building that sat in the middle of the capital city. A place where a glaive and his prince stood, damp and laughing, as the storm passed overhead. Stubbornly, he told himself, it would never be more than that.

 

_The first time he missed the prince it was snowing._

They had been training for several months at this point, and Noctis had become a common sight around the compound. None of the glaives ever treated him like a prince, because he refused to treat them like common immigrants. Over time Noctis had memorized all their names, where they were from, families, birthdays. They didn’t know how he had, but it didn’t matter. It had grown into a mutual respect, which had made an impression on them, and so the glaives had adopted him as one of their own. 

Even Drautos, who seemed live and breath, 'annoyed', couldn’t dislike his presence when he’d found a bottle of his favorite Lucian whiskey on his desk for his birthday. 

So when the prince wasn’t around the glaives noticed, Nyx noticed. It was too quiet, and the arena didn’t feel quite right without laughter echoing within its walls and a familiar smirk flying by as the glaives played warp tag. But, the prince had fallen ill, and the king had declined all visitors aside from his advisor, Ignis. Of course, that didn’t stop them from letting Noctis know he was missed. Pelna had gotten a card, and all the glaives had filled it with a mix of well wishes and threats to get better soon. Three of the glaves had then cornered the man and made sure the card got into Ignis Scientia’s hands to be delivered to the prince. 

Upon his return, he’d chided them while trying to hold back his laughter, for scaring his poor advisor. Nyx would later find that the card had taken a special place on the shelving behind Noctis’ desk.

 

_The first time he realized he might love the prince the cherry blossoms fell._

Nyx had been assigned as a guard to the heir at Noctis own request. The two wandered the spring festival where the Prince has spoken to the crowd in place of his father. It was a cool spring day, and the sun was high the sky as they talked. He had tried denying the truth, the feelings that had started to well up within him. But, seeing him like this made it harder for Nyx to hold it in. 

It wasn’t right for a glaive to love their monarch, or in this instance, future monarch. Nyx knew he couldn’t control his emotions, so he kept the feelings locked away. When Noctis laughed, looking up at him with eyes like sapphires and tugged him towards one of the festival’s booths; Nyx denied the flutter of his heart was anything more than what he'd felt for Lib’s or Crowe. Having been alone so long he couldn’t think straight, and he was simply mistaking duty with desire. 

So he pushed it down deep within him, continuing to make excuses, and hoped that no one would see his true feelings.

 

_The first time **he** said those words the summer heat had been unforgiving. _

They had practiced throughout the day, coats discarded as the people of Insomnia called to their numerous gods for the rain to fall. Summer had run long this year, and the two had given up on any real training early on. Now they sat at the top of one of the ruined monoliths that occupied the arena, watching the sunset. Nyx laid on his back as Noctis talked of his coming birthday party in a few days, though his true day of birth had officially passed. He was eighteen now, a man, and would officially take the oath accepting his place as his father’s heir. 

But Nyx had noticed something wasn’t right. He’d been too quiet, preoccupied with other thoughts and seeming distant at times. When he pointed this out, Noctis had simply looked at him, an oddly sad smile on his face. 

“Do you think it’s wrong if royalty falls in love with a commoner?” 

Those words had hit him like ice water, making him sit up to meet his gaze properly. “Little Prince, I think you can love whoever you want to love. You’re the sole heir of Lucis, and I have a feeling your father would get over it. Anyway, you’ve got a good heart… who could deny you someone that you’re honestly in love with?” 

“You think so?” 

He nodded, even though his heart rebelled against the words he spoke. “Yeah, I really do. Your father cares for you and so do the Lucian people. All they want is your happiness. Besides, anyone who loves you should consider themselves lucky. You’re quite a catch, Your Highness.” Chuckling as he said those words, Nyx could only pray it came off as supportive. After all, he knew all too well what it was like to love a prince. Knew that they couldn't be more than what they were at this moment. Friends, comrades, associates… A Prince and his Glaive. 

So, to say he was surprised when a pair of soft lips covered his own, was an understatement. His mind shut down as his body relished in the fact that the prince was kissing him. As hot as the day was, the kiss was scorching. As a wandering tongue met his own, he wrapped his arm around the man’s waist to pull closer. 

When they did part, panting and gasping for air, Nyx held those dark eyes for a moment. Trying to read them, to see the truth behind the veil that Noctis so often wore. But the veil was gone, his feelings were written there like a book that had been laid open before him. “Noct, am I..?” He stopped the words, afraid that speaking them would ruin everything. 

“I think I love you, Nyx.” 

He could have died at those words. The walls that he’d held up for so long cracked and crumbled around him as he leaned his forehead against the prince’s and smiled. “I think I love you too, Little Prince. Very much…” 

Noctis returned the smile, cupping his cheek gently - and in the distance, it rained.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
